


Perks Of A Parseltongue

by thelonelywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Parseltongue Kink, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Some Plot, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Voldemort is dead, the War is over, but Harry can still speak Parseltongue; and Draco might have a thing for Parseltongue. Of course, Harry doesn't need to know this, but a game of truth or dare with Veritaserum might make the fact apparent. And that might lead to Draco finding out that Harry really does have a wicked tongue...





	Perks Of A Parseltongue

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay, I definitely abused italics in this fic. But, I did need to show when Harry was speaking Parseltongue, so, I have a partial excuse. Anyways, I've always wanted to write some Parselsmut but I've never found a proper way and I didn't feel like writing a PWP so I just wrote this short little thing with just a tad bit of plot. I'm not too proud of that ending blowjob scene but maybe I'll return to Parselsmut one day and write something a little better. So, read away!!!

Harry Potter has a wicked tongue. Draco Malfoy can attest to this statement. But, the thing Is, Draco couldn’t always attest to this. See, originally, he thought that Harry would be like any other teenage boy who had only gone through one relationship. Clumsy, too much spit when they kissed, too much teeth, and so on, and so on. But Draco was proved very very wrong when they shared their first kiss. Very wrong. But you have to realize the backstory, because when it’s said that Harry Potter has a wicked tongue, well, that has more than one meaning… 

It all started when everyone had gone back to Hogwarts for their Eighth Year. Things were kept light hearted, even though losses were recognized. Draco went back to being his quiet, scowling self when he saw all the attention that Harry was still getting. At first, Draco figured that he would just leave Harry alone, leave him to all the fame and attention, forget their petty rivalry that was _obviously_ oh so immature, something that Draco was so decidedly _over_ by now. And Draco was perfectly fine with it, with leaving Harry be. Really. He resisted the urge to bump Harry in the hallways, to call to him across the Great Hall, he barely even glanced his way. Okay, well, he did. But only when Harry wasn’t looking, because it obviously didn’t count if Harry wasn’t looking, right? So, Draco kept his distance, thinking that everything was perfectly fine. Until, one day he was at the library behind a shelf, looking for a certain book to help him out in one of his most boring classes when he heard it.

“You don’t understand, it won’t go away.” Harry, that was Harry’s voice. Draco furrowed his brow and paused. What wouldn’t go away?

“Well, can’t you just ignore it?” Yes, there was the Weasel’s voice. Draco heard Harry sigh.

“It happens when I get angry, though, or when I get worked up. I hadn’t gotten enough sleep the other day and I was having a shit day and I dropped a bottle of ink in Ancient Runes. I thought that I had sworn or something, so I looked around but everyone just looked so… taken aback. And then Parvati asked me if I had just y’know…”

“So, you really don’t realize you’re doing it?”

“Not unless someone points it out. It’s like when I was duelling with Malfoy in Second Year. Remember the snake? I had no idea I could even speak it until then,” Harry sighed. Draco froze. Snake. Second Year. Duelling. That when he had learned that Harry could speak-

“Parseltongue is nothing to be ashamed of, Harry,” Hermione soothed. 

“Yes, but shouldn’t it have gone away by now? Voldemort’s gone, he was the connection,” Harry reasoned.

“Maybe it’s just going to stick with you,” Ron suggested. There was a pause.

“Maybe. Guess I’ll just try to keep it in for now,” Harry said, and Draco could tell that he was disappointed. “I’m gonna go put this back. I think I’m done studying for tonight,” he went on and Draco could hear a chair shift as Harry inevitably got up. Draco held his breath, trying to look nonchalant, figuring Harry would just pass him and go down another isle. But, no, Harry went straight down Draco’s isle. He looked up and caught sight of Draco who pursed his lips.

“Potter,” Draco managed.

“Malfoy,” Harry replied, slipping the book back onto the shelf. And then he walked away. Like nothing had happened. Draco gaped. How on _Earth_ did Potter have the _audacity_ to just… be well mannered? Wasn’t he going to make some jab at Draco for something? For being in the library? For actually studying? Surely there was something. Draco shook his head. Nevermind that, there was a bigger problem. Harry could still speak Parseltongue. And no, Draco would never admit this out loud but he may have had a little… kink… for Parseltongue. And for when Harry spoke it. Of course, he hadn’t heard Harry speak it in forever, but Draco knew that when he had heard Harry speak it before he had gotten this feeling in the pit of his stomach, something that Draco wished he could have more of. It was just the way Harry spoke it, the way it rolled off his tongue. Draco thought about it for a moment before shoving his book back onto the bookshelf. Well, it was apparent that he wasn’t going to be hearing it anytime soon because Draco being the smart young man he was was going to avoid Harry. Like he had already been doing. That wouldn’t be a problem, right?

\---

The Universe was against Draco, that had to be the only reason for what was happening. The first time it happened was when Draco accidentally, literally accidentally, he had no idea it was Harry he was bumping into, bumped into Harry, Harry’s bag spilling onto the ground. And there it was. A _hiss_. But not a regular hiss that someone would make if that happened, but a hiss that was obviously something being said in Parseltongue. Draco just gaped at Harry, his heart beating fast in his chest. “W- watch it, Potter,” Draco stammered, not letting Harry get a word in edgewise before he stomped off.

The second time it happened was in the library. Draco was once again minding his business, not going after Harry if that’s what you’re thinking. And he was once again in one of the isles when he heard Granger, Weasley, and Potter all conversing at a nearby table.

“It doesn’t freak us out y’know, you can speak it around us,” Ron told Harry quietly.

“There’s no point to it, though. It’s just… weird. Unnatural,” Harry went on.

“Maybe you should get used to the idea of it.”

A scoff from Harry.

“What, like use it more?”

“Maybe. Just get used to it.”

And then there it was, a sigh, followed by a simple, soft sentence in Parseltongue, one that made Draco’s heart skip a beat and his stomach flutter. Oh, he was screwed.

The third time it happened was in Potions, Harry was at a table right behind Draco. No one else in the class was really listening, but Draco heard it. There was a soft clatter, something undoubtedly spilling or falling, and then there it was. Harry’s voice. Speaking Parseltongue. And Draco couldn’t help it when he half turned and snapped, “Can you not do that?”

Harry seemed a little taken aback at the sudden command before he raised an eyebrow. “Do what?” he inquired, though he was pretty sure what Draco was talking about. Draco clenched his jaw.

“You know what.”

“I can’t help it, it just happens,” Harry told him. Draco looked back down at his own potion.

“Well, control it,” Draco finally managed, not really knowing what else to say.

\---

“Draco, darling, you’ve looked quite down lately, is everything alright?” Pansy Parkinson inquired at breakfast one evening.

“Yes, Pansy, I’m fine,” Draco replied, sneaking a quick glance at Potter before looking back down at his food. Pansy caught the action and looked away from Draco.

“You’ve been eyeing Potter an awful lot,” she mused. Draco fought the urge to blush.

“What? What are you talking about? Who would want to look at him anyways? I mean what’s so great about him?” Draco went on.

“You’re getting very defensive.”

“I am not getting defensive,” Draco said quite defensively. Pansy sighed, pausing, before brightening up.

“Oh, I know what we could do,” she chirped. Draco glanced at her hesitantly. “We could throw a little party, something like that. We haven’t had a proper get together in the common room for ages,” she went on. Draco shook his head.

“No, not a good idea. Besides, I have a test coming up in Charms tomorrow, I don’t want to-”

“Oh, c’mon, Draco, listen to yourself. It’s time you had some proper fun. Besides, I’m sure Blaise here can bring some Firewhiskey to make things a little more exciting,” she added, throwing a look Blaise’s way. Blaise shrugged, smirking a bit.

“I think it sounds alright. I can definitely do that,” he told them both. Pansy looked over at Draco hopefully, shooting him some puppy dog eyes. Draco sighed.

“Yes, alright, fine. But we’re not inviting a lot of people, it’s got to be small,” Draco said. The last thing he needed was a full blown party in the Slytherin dorms.

\---

Draco had decided that the Universe was _definitely_ against him when Pansy’s little get together started up. At first everything was fine and Draco had a love for the excuse of getting to drink, but then a few people from other houses showed up. And, alright, Draco could let that slide, but then who was to be dragged in the door but Harry bloody Potter. Draco wasn’t sure if he went bright red, or completely white.

Draco immediately stomped over to Pansy, pulling her aside. “I thought you said that this was going to be a _small_ little party,” Draco hissed. Pansy scowled, tugging her arm away from Draco’s just slightly too tight grip.

“It _is_ a small party, Draco, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Pansy told Draco who clenched his jaw.

“What is _he_ doing here?” Draco inquired, throwing his gaze over to Harry who was talking with some other Ravenclaws that had made their way to the common room. Pansy had to hide a devious grin.

“I don’t know, maybe he wanted to come on his own,” Pansy shrugged, though she knew that wasn’t true. So did Draco, however, who scoffed.

“ _Harry Potter_ would not come to a Slytherin get together if his life depended on it,” Draco told her. Then, he grew a bit taken aback. “Have you Imperiused him?” he asked, sounding slightly horrified. Pansy scowled and gave Draco’s arm a light slap.

“No, I _invited_ him, alright? I told him there would be Firewhiskey and I invited a few of his Gryffindor friends to help him along. He seemed weary, but I think he was a little more curious than anything.” She sighed. “Gryffindors and their bravery,” she huffed. “Always wanting to be courageous. I think he didn’t want to seem like a-”

“You invited him?” Draco nearly screeched, his voice going a lot higher than it normally would. Pansy shot him a look.

“Yes, I invited him.”

Draco gaped at her and she finally sighed, reaching a hand out for Draco.

“Draco, listen. You’ve been staring at him nearly everyday like some pining lover. Now, I don’t know what you want with him, maybe you want to talk to him, apologize, kiss-”

“What?” Again, Draco’s voice went a few octaves higher, but Pansy just kept on talking.

“-Him. I don’t know, alright, and I know that you won’t tell me the truth so I figured the best I could do was invite him and see if maybe it, I don’t know, relieved some of the tension,” Pansy explained. Draco looked clearly and utterly shocked, closing his mouth and opening it a few times before speaking.

“I do not want to _kiss_ him, Pansy, you know that I hate him. If anything I want to punch him right in the nose. But I haven’t and I won’t because I’m trying this new thing called being well-mannered. So, I don’t know why you invited him, but it was pointless, just know that,” Draco told her, turning and marching away, grabbing a cup of Firewhiskey and taking a long swig. Merlin, he really needed to get himself together for this. Things would be fine though, right? Just avoid Harry, avoid him, that’s all. And maybe drink. A lot. That would be good.

\---

It was about thirty minutes into the little get together and Draco was tipsy. Or a little more than tipsy. Just edging on drunk perhaps. Draco never admitted it but he really didn’t hold liquor too well. Too much of a lightweight. It was also about thirty minutes into the little get together that someone suggested truth or dare. And there was a little grumbling from a few people who protested, saying that truth or dare was for children, but in classic Slytherin fashion someone pulled out a vial of Veritaserum and the room went silent.

“You’re mad if you think I’m taking that,” one Hufflepuff said.

“You don’t have to take it, it’s optional.”

“Well, then no one’s going to take it if it’s optional,” someone else piped up.

“Yes, but if no one takes it then what’s the point? What fun is there? Plus you can always pick dare, it’s not like you have to tell the truth,” another Slytherin added. The room seemed to pause to ponder it.

“I’ll take some,” Blaise interrupted with a smirk. Justin Finch-Fletchley sighed from across the room.

“I guess I’ll take some too.”

“Really, do you think that’s a good idea?” Seamus inquired. Justin shrugged.

“I’ll only take some if you take some,” Dean interrupted, nodding over to Seamus. The two looked at each other, seemingly debating it before Seamus nodded. Dean grinned a bit. “Well, I guess we’ll have some too.”

And Draco watched as half the room agreed, holding out cups for a bit of Veritaserum. Draco clutched his own cup nervously before Blaise turned on him. “Going to have some?” he questioned. Draco swallowed thickly and glanced over at Harry who just so happened to be looking his way. Draco took a breath. This may not have been the best idea but-

“I’ll have some if Potter has some,” Draco told Blaise. The room went a little quiet, glancing around and between Harry and Draco. And, okay, Harry was a little tipsy too, less than Draco but still enough to feel a buzz, and he hadn’t had a confrontation with Draco in what felt like ages and that competitive side of him flared up as he looked Draco straight in the eye.

“Yeah, I’ll have some,” he replied a little more quietly. Draco did his best to shoot Harry a smirk before turning away, drinking down the Veritaserum with what Draco refused to call nervousness.

Finally, once everyone had gotten what they wanted, the fairly small group of students gathered on the floor in a circle. Someone picked out an empty bottle and set it in the middle of everyone before settling down. “Well, is everyone ready?” Pansy inquired, sounding chipper and already a little pink in the cheeks. Everyone seemed to agree so she brightened up. “Great, I’ll spin first,” she announced before giving the bottle a spin, watching it until it landed on Anthony Goldstein, a Ravenclaw. “Alright, truth or dare?” she inquired. Anthony pondered it for a moment.

“I think that I’ll go truth.”

“Have you had some Veritaserum?” Pansy inquired. He nodded in response and Pansy grinned.

“I’ll start off easy. Who are you most jealous of in this room and why?”

“You can’t ask ‘and why’ that isn’t part of the game,” someone piped up. Pansy shrugged, smirking.

“No rules against it,” she went on. Anthony seemed to blush a little before answering albeit truthfully since there was really no other way to go about it. 

“Seamus because he gets to hang out with Dean all the time,” he told the room.

“He really isn’t that great,” Seamus muttered, referencing Dean. Dean straightened up, looking over at Seamus and blushing slightly.

“Oi!”

“Alright, alright, Anthony, it’s your spin,” Pansy interrupted them. Anthony sighed and took the bottle, giving it a good spin. Finally, it landed on Blaise who smirked immediately. 

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Blaise said, though he seemed to ponder it for a moment.

“Sexual orientation?”

“Oh, that’s a boring one, we all know that Blaise is-”

“Bi,” Blaise said smoothly, not looking the least bit perturbed. Everyone in the room seemed to nod, not appearing surprised. “My spin,” Blaise said, taking the bottle and giving it a spin.

Things went on like that for awhile, secrets and crushes being unveiled with the occasional dirty secret here and there. Of course, there would probably be some hurt feelings afterwards but everyone seemed too tipsy and preoccupied to care at the moment. And Draco thought that he would get off the hook, that the bottle wouldn’t land on him, but as previously said, the Universe was against him. “Truth or dare, Draco?” Pansy inquired because of course it was Pansy who landed the bottle on Draco, _of course_. Draco paused, taking a drink in order to act nonchalant about things as he thought it over. There were a few dares given here and there and they always seemed lame, nothing too spectacular. It seemed as though the whole Veritaserum aspect had people picking truth out of the sheer thrill it gave them. And Draco always was one for thrills.

“Truth.”

Pansy grinned devilishly, enough to make Draco regret his decision just a bit. She glanced around at the group and tapped her finger on her chin for a bit, humming, before she finally looked straight at Draco and spoke. “What’s something you like about Harry? I mean really like, not just his hair or his robes. Something… good. Something important,” Pansy went on. Harry froze, looking over at Draco like a deer in the headlights. Draco did the same, except looked Pansy’s way. The question seemed to pique the rooms interest.

“Well, this will be exciting knowing that you despise him,” Blaise murmured before taking a drink and alright, Veritaserum made Draco babble just a bit. And Draco thought that maybe it had worn off just a bit but he was wrong when he snapped,

“I don’t despise him.”

The room seemed to get a little quieter, pausing. “You still haven’t answered the main question Draco,” Pansy sing-songed. “Though, I do think it’s very nice that you’ve admitted that you don’t hate Harry, I mean, I think I knew that-”

“I think it’s hot when you speak Parseltongue.”

_Fucking_ Veritaserum.

Draco immediately turned bright red and so did Harry for that matter. Half the room gaped and the other half just seemed at a loss for what to do. “Well, well, well, it seems we’ve discovered one of Draco’s kinks,” Blaise joked and Draco sneered at him, his face impossibly red. The room seemed at a slight loss of what to do before Harry spoke up.

“You’re lying. You never took any Veritaserum,” Harry told Draco. “You’re trying to embarrass me,” he went on. Draco scoffed.

“I took the Veritaserum, you saw me put it in my drink,” Draco argued. “You probably didn’t take any then, did you?” he immediately turned on Harry in hopes of getting the attention off of him.

“I took some because you said you’d take some,” Harry protested.

“Sure you did, Potter,” Draco replied. Draco could tell that Harry was getting angry, and Draco had to admit that he was getting angry himself too. “Tell me then, what’s something you like about me? You know, I said something I like about you, what do you think I do that’s hot, what makes you-”

“I like your arse, alright?” Harry nearly yelled out of frustration. There were some audible gasps in the room, but Draco just gaped at Harry who couldn’t have been any redder. There was a long pause before Blaise whistled.

“You two should just kiss already,” he murmured, but it was heard throughout the room. And Draco knew that he should probably have done something but he really had lost the ability to speak so he simply watched as Harry got up, shot him a seething glare, and stomped out of the common room. Once he was gone nearly everyone turned to Draco. Draco immediately got up too, looking away.

“I’m going to bed,” he managed, making his way to his room and slamming the door. For all he knew he was going to stay there forever. Never have to come out. Never have to face Harry. Who said he liked Draco’s arse. Merlin, did he really say that? He was on Veritaserum, though, and so was Draco. He must have meant it, right? He had to have. Right?

\---

The next morning, Harry plopped down at breakfast with a headache and a hatred for the noise and the light of morning. He had promptly ended up drinking more alone after the… incident with Draco. He had tried not to think about it but it was hard when it was the only thing he wanted to think about. But he also wanted to forget about it. It was a mess.

Hermione, ever so good at picking up on details, noticed that Harry looked, well, hungover, and spoke up. “Harry, are you alright? You look sick,” Hermione said. Harry shook his head.

“No, I’m fine, I just…” he trailed off. Ron squinted at him.

“Were you out drinking last night?” he inquired. Harry looked away guiltily. “Why didn’t you invite me?” he questioned, earning a nudge and a frown from Hermione. Harry waved a dismissive hand.

“No, it was just, it was a, um, well, the Slytherins invited me over to their dorms and-”

“You went drinking with the Slytherins? Are you mad?” Ron went on. Harry sighed.

“Seamus and Dean went to and there were some other Gryffindors. I figured it’d be fine,” Harry explained. There was a pause.

“But…?” Ron lead on.

“Well, it’s just, we played truth or dare,” Harry explained. Ron straightened up.

“Well, that doesn’t sound _too_ awful,” Hermione joined in. Harry looked up at her.

“With Veritaserum.”

“Oh, you’ve definitely gone mad,” Ron sighed.

“It was just, I wasn’t going to but then Malfoy said that he would take some if I took some so-”

“So, you think you can do stupid things because of _Malfoy_?” Hermione inquired. “I thought you two were past that. He’s been acting so… decent. You two haven’t been fighting or anything I mean…” she trailed off.

“What happened? Something had to have happened,” Ron pressed. Harry grew a guilty look again. He debated telling them, but figured the rumor would circulate the school soon enough, it was better they find out straight from the source.

“Malfoy and I had both taken Veritaserum. Parkinson landed the bottle on him and asked him for one thing he liked about me. He said… well, he said that he thinks it’s hot when I speak Parseltongue,” Harry sighed. Ron gaped at him.

“He was having you on,” Ron told Harry who shook his head.

“That’s the thing. I really did see him put the Veritaserum in his drink, but I thought that maybe he had faked it or something. And then he said that I hadn’t taken any so I, erm, I told him that I liked his arse,” Harry told them, voice falling faint at the end. Ron blinked.

“Wait, so you hadn’t taken the Veritaserum?” Ron questioned slowly. Harry blushed.

“No, I had.”

“Then how did you…?” Ron trailed off, looking at Harry before it hit him. “Oh, don’t tell me you… do you…?”

“Do you fancy Malfoy, Harry?” Hermione inquired straightforwardly.

“Er.”

“Oh my God, you’re Imperiused. You’re cursed,” Ron went on, looking at Harry with disbelief. 

“No, I just… I think he’s alright,” Harry mumbled.

“You like his _arse_ ,” Ron pointed out. Harry turned even redder.

“I thought we had gotten over that part,” Harry grumbled, picking at his breakfast.

“Well, it seems as if he likes you back,” Hermione pointed out.

“He just likes when I speak Parseltongue, that’s it,” Harry told her. Hermione gave Harry a look.

“I doubt that,” she told Harry. There was a pause before Ron spoke again.

“So… you like blokes?” he questioned. 

“Yeah, I, um, I’ve been meaning to tell you guys but I just never really got the chance,” Harry explained.

“What about Ginny?”

“I’m not gay, I’m still attracted to girls, it’s just… I like guys too,” he went on.

“Bisexual,” Hermione added helpfully gaining a nod from Harry.

“Wow… didn’t see that one coming,” Ron muttered.

“So, this thing between you and Malfoy, what are you going to do about it?” Hermione asked. Harry sighed.

“I don’t know. I don’t know what he’s going to do so…” Harry trailed off.

“Well, he says he likes it when you speak Parseltongue, so maybe you can get to him that way,” Ron suggested. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“He doesn’t know what I’m saying when I speak Parseltongue,” Harry argued.

“He still likes it though,” Ron shrugged. 

“Why don’t you just start off trying to talk normally to him. Just walk up to him and tell him that you need to talk,” Hermione suggested. Harry scoffed. 

“I doubt he’ll want to talk at all,” Harry mumbled. But then he thought of something, something that may or may not have worked, but the best thing he could do was try.

\---

Rumor circulated quickly that Draco had a thing for Parseltongue, and rumor circulated quickly that Harry was quite fond of Draco’s arse. And Draco was in Hell, getting all these glances and looks and listening to people whisper about him. And Draco wasn’t quite sure he wanted to even talk to that _bastard_ Potter who had _humiliated_ him in front of his classmates. So, for awhile he just kept on ignoring Harry, not even staring at him anymore, just completely avoiding him. And he figured that maybe he could pull it off until one fateful day when he was walking to Charms.

None other than Harry Potter himself walked straight up to Draco, not looking him in the eye, just standing beside him, walking down the hallway as if they were _friends_ or something. “What are you doing?” Draco inquired, slightly alarmed. 

“We need to talk,” was all Harry said and the sentence made Draco’s heart skip a beat. Talking. To Harry Potter. About the fact that Draco liked it when he spoke Parseltongue and Harry liked Draco’s arse.

“We don’t need to talk,” Draco told Harry, trying to remain calm.

“Oh, you don’t think so? Even what happened at the-”

“What happened,” Draco began, cutting Harry off. “Was nothing. Didn’t mean anything.”

“We were under Veritaserum. What we said was the truth.”

“Still doesn't matter,” Draco sniffed, though he knew that that was a complete lie. Harry sighed, taking in a breath. Things were going as suspected, so Harry did what he knew would get Draco to talk. Or, well, maybe. Harry wasn’t sure. But it was worth a try.

“ _We need to talk_ ,” Harry said, except this time he hissed it in Parseltongue, and immediately, Draco froze, stopping in his tracks. “That was, ‘we need to talk’ in Parseltongue,” Harry informed Draco. “I can say more if you like. Or not. I just want to talk, okay?” Harry sighed. Draco swallowed, clenching his jaw.

“Fine,” he agreed. 

“Good. Follow me,” Harry said, heading down the hall, Draco following. Finally the two reached an old broom cupboard and Draco gave a snort of protest.

“You think I’m going in _there_?” Draco questioned incredulously. 

“You said you’d talk so,” Harry began. “ _If you’re smart you will_ ,” he went on in Parseltongue. Draco paled once more and glanced between the door and Harry. 

“Fine,” Draco snapped, opening the door and casting ‘Lumos’ once him and Harry were inside with the door shut. Harry took a breath.

“Is Parseltongue the only thing you like about me? I just, I want to know if you just have some strange kink or if you, y’know…” Harry trailed off. Draco blushed.

“Is my arse the only thing you like about me?” he shot back. Harry blushed and looked away.

“Listen, it’s just, there’s a lot of rumors that we fancy each other so I just need to know if-”

“Yeah, because you bloody well blurted out the fact that you adore my arse!” Draco exclaimed.

“I never said that I adored it I said that I liked it, okay?” Harry snapped back. “And you were the one who said that you didn’t hate me, that you thought it was hot when I speak Parseltongue,” Harry went on.

“Can’t we just forget that this whole thing happened? Just, leave each other alone again? Or hate each other again?” Draco proposed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You said that you didn’t hate me,” Harry pointed out. Damn. Draco sighed.

“Yeah, alright, fine, maybe I don’t hate you, okay? That doesn’t stop me from wanting to punch you in the face everytime I see you!” Draco told Harry.

“Yeah, well the feeling is mutual!” Harry replied. Draco paused.

“So you… you admit that you don’t hate me either?” he inquired. Harry sighed, nodding.

“Yeah, no, I don’t hate you, alright?” Harry told Draco whose heart did a funny flip in his chest. That was odd. Quite odd. They had hated each other since what felt like the beginning of time. To have that fact kicked out felt… strange. What was there if there wasn’t hate? Well, the answer was fairly obvious, but Harry and Draco had a little trouble getting it out. “Just, tell me the truth,” Harry went on. Draco swallowed thickly.

“About what?”

“How you feel about me.”

“I, I don’t…” Draco stammered. Harry eyed him, then sighed, already fed up. So, his first plan had worked but now there was a little bump in it. So, time to pull out Plan B.

Harry leaned up a bit, taking Draco’s face in his hands before he leaned forwards, slotting their lips together. A surprised noise made its way out of Draco’s throat at the sheer shock of the moment. Harry was kissing him. Harry bloody Potter had his lips on Draco’s and they were actually surprisingly soft? And really… supple. And sweet. And Draco could smell Harry a lot better when they were this close and he smelled wonderful actually. Draco furrowed his brow a little as his eyes fell shut and he just felt the kiss, the sheer strangeness of it, the sheer marvel of it because Merlin, they weren’t using tongue or anything but this was… amazing. This was… wow. Draco couldn’t really comprehend it, and all too soon Harry was pulling away and Draco slowly, ever so slowly, opened his eyes again to look down at Harry who was looking a little scared almost. And it was almost cute, the way he was looking up at Draco, so full of… feeling. It made Draco’s heart ache.

“So, um, how was that?” Harry questioned after Draco had basically gone mute and the silence between them was deafening. Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times before managing to speak.

“That was actually, um… that was actually really nice,” he said softly, blinking down at Harry. Harry smiled a little smile that made Draco’s heart beat even faster.

“So, I guess Parseltongue isn’t the only thing you like about me,” Harry said, a little pride in his voice. “And your arse isn’t the only thing I like about you,” he went on, a little quieter, earning a blush from Draco. There was another pause in the smallness of the broom cupboard before Draco coughed and spoke up.

“Well, what now, Potter?” he inquired. Harry shrugged.

“We can… talk to each other? Normally? Like normal people do?”

“I have appearances to maintain,” Draco sniffed, tilting his chin up a bit. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t want to be seen snogging The Boy Who Lived?” Harry teased and Draco almost choked on his tongue. Snogging. They would undoubtedly be doing that. Eventually. Merlin, the thought made Draco’s stomach flip.

“No, it’s just-”

“Just about the whole school knows by now that we fancy each other,” Harry pointed out quite truthfully. Draco swallowed.

“We keep what we do secret. For now. Alright?” Draco proposed. Harry shrugged.

“Fair enough.” Then he grinned a little. “What do you think we’ll be doing?” 

Draco swallowed thickly once more. Blast, there were a lot of things he could think of.

“I don’t,” A cough because Draco realized his voice was a little hoarse. “I don’t know, Potter. But, erm, I’ll, I’ll owl you.”

Harry raised an eyebrow.

“You’ll owl me?”

“Yes.”

“What happened to the whole talking like normal people thing?” Harry questioned. Draco could tell he was blushing. Damn.

“Well, if we’re going to be discussing what we’re doing then we bloody well shouldn’t be saying it in the middle of the hallway,” Draco explained.

“Just get over yourself and talk to me if you want to, y’know, meetup with me. Or something. Or whatever.” Harry coughed. Hell, even Harry sounded a little nervous. Draco nodded jerkily.

“Right, alright, fine,” Draco managed.

“Good,” Harry sighed. Another pause happened before Harry reached for the door. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it with a little smirk. “ _See you later, Malfoy_ ,” he hissed in Parseltongue earning a soft gasp from Draco who watched Harry leave the broom cupboard. Fucking Harry. Fucking Parseltongue. God, Draco would probably never hear the end of it.

\---

It had been about a week since Harry and Draco had officially recognized the fact that they indeed did not hate each other and they indeed wanted to do a little more than just kissing. And nothing had happened. Nothing. Harry had told Ron and Hermione that he took care of things though with the cue of Ron looking horrified Harry had told them that they had just talked, nothing more. Draco had told Pansy and Blaise that he had gotten over Harry and they had fixed things. Pansy definitely didn’t believe this, no matter how much Draco tried to convince her. But that wasn’t the point. The point was that Harry was getting frustrated and Draco was getting frustrated because neither of them were making a move. And both of them really wanted a move to be made, especially after that kiss that had seemed like the biggest tease that could happen. So, finally, Harry, brave Gryffindor he was, decided to do something. But, not in the… methodical way.

It began when Harry passed Draco in the hall one day to class. Didn’t stop or anything, just slowed down enough to catch Draco’s eye and smirk, muttering, “ _Your hair looks nice today_ ,” in what other than Parseltongue. Draco held his breath afterwards, watching Harry walk away. He figured that, okay, Harry was just teasing him, Draco would take care of it later. But later was when, in Potions, Harry was at a table behind Draco. And Draco heard the clattering of something falling, then the quiet hissing of, yes, Harry speaking Parseltongue. Draco whipped around to face Harry who was picking up a bottle he had tipped over. He smiled at Draco. “Sorry, slip in and out of it sometimes, you know?” he informed Draco who glared at him before turning back around. And it went on like that. For days. So, finally, Draco who was filled with enough sexual tension he practically snapped his fork at breakfast, decided to do something. 

Brave enough to actually go by the rule of talking to Harry face to face, but not quite brave enough to do it in the halls, Draco waited under an empty staircase by the Gryffindor common rooms, watching some of the Gryffindor students pass by on their way to their morning classes. And finally, _finally_ , Draco spotted Harry, thankfully alone, heading around a corner towards another corridor. Draco immediately took his chance, darting out and grabbing Harry before tugging him back under the staircase. “Oi!” Harry exclaimed, at first not sure if someone was kidnapping him and if so _who_ was kidnapping him, but then he turned to see a very frazzled looking Draco. Harry fought the urge to smirk. “Ah, it’s you,” he said simply. “May I ask why you’re abducting me?” he went on. Draco rolled his eyes.

“I’m not _abducting_ you, Potter. I wanted to talk,” Draco explained. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“We can do that in the halls,” he told Draco who sighed.

“Listen, just, can you meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight at nine? It’s going to be empty,” Draco went on. Harry’s stomach flipped. Astronomy Tower. Empty. Meaning just him and Draco. Alone. For the first time since the broom cupboard. Harry nodded and Draco sighed. “Good. Great. I’ll see you then,” Draco bid before walking away. Harry quirked a smile.

“ _See you then_ ,” he called after Draco, of course in Parseltongue. Draco shot him a glare over his shoulder, though he wasn’t looking where he was going so he tripped a little, then blushed furiously before stomping away, much to Harry’s amusement.

\---

Harry had to admit that though he had been trying at least to play it somewhat cool over the past week or so he was a little nervous to meet Draco at the Astronomy Tower. It was going to be their first time alone together. And what did Draco expect? What were they going to do? Obviously kissing was going to happen but how much? How much farther would it go?

Draco had to admit that he was definitely nervous too, he was pretty much thinking the same things that Harry was thinking. Though after the torture Harry had put him through he was beginning to think a bit more with his downstairs brain than his upstairs brain. 

Finally, however, nine o’clock came and Draco was at the Astronomy Tower, on the dot. And he waited, pacing, for not too long, but long enough to get high strung so that when Harry came into the room silently and nonetheless under the Invisibility Cloak and greeted Draco, Draco jumped and let out an embarrassing little yelp that he would never admit to have happened and Harry thought was purely adorable.

Harry pulled off the Cloak and set it aside with a smile whilst Draco pursed his lips. “Sorry if I was a little late, Hermione wanted me to join her in studying with Ron,” Harry explained. 

“It’s fine,” Draco sighed, trying to sound nonchalant. Harry glanced around, then looked over at Draco. 

“So,” he began slowly, drawing it out a little. Draco took this as his cue to speak so he opened his mouth.

“You’ve been torturing me for the past week,” Draco stated. Harry blinked.

“Well, I don’t quite know if it counts as torture if you enjoy it,” Harry shot back. Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry.

“You’ve been using my weaknesses against me,” Draco went on, stepping a bit closer to Harry. Harry, in kind, stepped closer to Draco.

“Well, you weren’t making a move so I figured I would make one,” he explained.

“Why couldn’t you just talk to me?” Draco inquired. Another step towards Harry, another step towards Draco.

“Why couldn’t _you_ just talk to _me_?” Harry questioned. Draco blushed, opening and closing his mouth. He crossed his arms.

“I told you, I have appearances to maintain,” he told Harry.

“I see,” Harry hummed back. There was a pause.

“So, naturally, you can see why I couldn’t go after you.”

“And naturally you can see why I had to go after you,” Harry began, stepping even closer to Draco. Draco’s breathing picked up, and Harry’s heart began beating faster. “And get you riled up so that you would actually come talk to me.”

“You did not _rile me up_ , Potter,” Draco scoffed, a complete and utter lie that Harry spotted right away.

“I quite rather like you when you’re riled up though,” Harry went on. Him and Draco were a foot or less apart at this point. “Your hair gets all ruffled and your eyes get all wide,” Harry described Draco quite accurately. Draco swallowed thickly, his eyes roaming Harry’s face. Harry’s eyes roamed Draco’s in kind.

“Did you come here just to talk to me?” Draco inquired, his voice nearly a whisper.

“Did you invite me just to talk to you?” Harry questioned. Draco licked his lips. _Not exactly_ , he thought silently to himself. 

“Erm,” he simply replied. Merlin, why couldn't he speak? Harry then licked his lips and Draco caught the motion. “Well, I, uh, thought that maybe we could, um…” Draco trailed off. Harry raised an eyebrow. Draco could feel himself growing red. “Just, kiss me?” Draco blurted out but he blurted it out as more of a question and though Harry’s heart was in his throat he had to smile a little. And then Harry was leaning up just a little and pressing his lips back to Draco’s just as they had done before. And they both held their breaths for a minute, their hearts knocking against their ribs. It was soft and warm and nice and Draco’s hands found their way to Harry’s waist and Harry’s hand rose to Draco’s shoulders. 

They kissed like that for what felt like ages when finally Draco was the first one to realize he was holding his breath. He let it out in a sigh, a soft one, and in kind his lips parted ever so slightly. Draco could feel the hesitation on Harry’s part, and in some way of trying to get a message across Draco pressed his fingertips a little harder into Harry’s sides. So, Harry took that as a message and let out his own breath, warm and almost ticklish against Draco’s lips. And then their lips were both parted and they were simply breathing together, open mouthed, lips brushing. 

It took again what felt like ages before slowly, ever so slowly, Harry deepened the kiss, tongue pressing past Draco’s lips and into his mouth in what had to be the most delicate way possible. It was the last way imaginable Draco imagined Harry would kiss, but Draco was so so glad that it was because it was bloody perfect.

Draco made the softest noise into the kiss, barely audible, but loud enough for Harry to hear. Harry pressed a little closer to Draco, continuing the kiss, coaxing Draco’s tongue into the mix too. At first it seemed to be just Harry kissing him but then all of the sudden Draco was kissing back and kissing back and Harry was kissing back and kissing back until they were clutching onto each other for dear life.

Slowly, Draco found Harry backing him up bit by bit until Draco’s back was hitting the wall. A thrill ran through Draco at the thought, Harry Potter himself pinning him to the wall, pressing him to the wall, something that was oh so anchoring. And it just made Draco kiss Harry harder and harder until everything was sloppy and Draco was moaning and Harry was moaning back and it felt to Draco as though everything was finally right in the world.

And then finally Harry had to pull away, panting, resting his head in the crook of Draco’s neck. Draco tightened his grip even further on Harry as though if he let go Harry would just drift away. He felt Harry press a soft kiss to his neck and a shudder ran through him at the feeling. “You’re, um, wow,” Draco breathed before coughing. “A better kisser than I’d, um, thought you’d be,” Draco managed. 

“Yeah, you’re not so bad yourself,” Harry breathed back and Draco could feel Harry smiling into the skin of his neck. The two paused for a minute, just catching their breaths before Harry realized the whole thing that had brought them together. “ _You’re an amazing kisser_ ,” Harry hissed softly, right in Draco’s ear. Draco’s breath audibly hitched, earning a smile from Harry. “ _Your lips are so…_ ” he took a pause, a breath before sighing, “ _soft_.” 

Draco moaned, even though he had no idea what Harry was saying. He was saying it right in his ear, whispering it so smoothly, so breathily, Draco was practically dizzy. “You really do like it when I speak Parseltongue?” Harry questioned softly. The switch to English had Draco’s eyes opening. He swallowed thickly and nodded. Harry pulled back, looking Draco in gray eyes that were wide with lust. “Do you want me to, should I keep-?” Harry began, but Draco interrupted him.

“Please. Keep talking,” Draco said softly. Harry quirked a little smile before pressing a kiss to Draco’s lips. Draco melted into it, keeping his eyes closed, even when Harry pulled back to hiss, 

“ _If you say so_.”

Harry turned a bit, bringing his lips to Draco’s neck and letting them simply drift over the pale, soft skin there. “ _I used to hate you so much_ ,” Harry began, peppering kisses down Draco’s neck. “ _When I first heard about you, met you, I thought you were the biggest git I would ever meet_.”

Draco moaned and Harry smiled a bit. It occurred to him that he could practically tell Draco how to boil an egg and Draco would probably end up moaning, but Harry didn’t want to joke around like that. Maybe someday in the future, but for now he wanted to tell Draco something important. 

“ _I mean, you still are kind of a git, but… I like you. I started liking you properly back in sixth year_ ,” Harry went on, pausing to suck a bruise into Draco’s neck. Draco bared his neck easily, breathing heavy. The sound of his breath was like music to Harry. “ _And I had no idea why, since you were always an arse to me. But I just realized that I felt differently towards you. And I hated it_.”

Draco pulled Harry a little closer, and Harry pressed forwards, their bodies flush together. He felt something jutting against his hip and realized that yes, in fact, that was Draco Malfoy’s cock, and yes, in fact, it was Draco Malfoy’s cock that was hard from Harry kissing him, from just talking to him. Harry let out a moan at the thought and Draco echoed it.

“ _But I let it be. And we grew up, and you ended up a Death Eater. I ended up accidentally trying to kill you. You broke my nose at one point. And I still didn’t understand why I felt so strongly towards you_ ,” Harry continued on, slowly rocking his hips into Draco’s because now Draco was rocking his hips into Harry’s and Harry was hard too at this point so the friction was delicious. “ _It was when I saved you from the Fiendfyre that I realized. It was when you didn’t give me away at the Manor when my face was swollen. It was in those moments that I realized that you weren’t, that you aren’t a bad person. I know that you still have the Mark. I know that you made bad choices. But I don’t think that’s what makes you up_ ,” Harry hissed softly, tenderly, nipping at Draco’s ear.

“Nnngh,” Draco managed when Harry pressed a thigh between Draco’s legs. “Potter,” he panted, hips working circles against Harry’s. Harry groaned at the friction, pausing. 

“ _I want to please you_ ,” he breathed into Draco’s ear. Draco nearly lost it. Draco was about to come in his pants like a teenager just because of Harry fucking Potter talking dirty to him. Merlin, he didn’t even know what Harry was saying, Harry was probably giving him instructions on how to brew Polyjuice. But then, Harry’s real voice, his English speaking voice spoke up. “How much, do you think, are you okay-?” he began stammering but Draco cut him off.

“Potter, I don’t care what you do, just keep talking,” Draco managed. Harry swallowed just a bit nervously, letting his hand travel down to Draco’s belt.

“Can I…?” he began and Draco nodded immediately.

“Merlin, yes,” Draco sighed. And Draco thought that he was just getting a hand job out of it, that it would be sloppy and quick. But no. No, because then Harry was getting down on his knees and unbuckling Draco’s trousers. Draco nearly had a heart attack. Draco must have looked like he was too because when Harry caught his eye he spoke up.

“If you don’t want me to then I don’t have to-”

“No! No, no, it’s, you can, please, just, go ahead,” Draco spluttered. Harry took a breath, continuing his work of unbuckling Draco’s belt. And finally after what felt like forever he was pulling Draco’s prick out of the vee of his trousers. Draco moaned at the contact, dropping his head back against the wall. Oh, he was going to come embarrassingly quick.

Harry gave him a few strokes that weren’t quite gentle but they weren’t quite firm either. And then he leaned forwards giving a few experimental licks at the head that had Draco gasping above him. He gave a long lick on the underside of Draco’s cock, all the way up to the head where he flicked his tongue over the slit, tasting a pearl of precome that lay there. And it was then and there that not only Draco but Harry realized that the whole Parseltongue, snake speaking thing was related to snakes who had _special_ tongues, _particular_ tongues that were particularly… _nice_ if you were thinking about the right activity. And both Harry and Draco were thinking about the right activity. 

“ _I haven’t forgot that you wanted me to speak. It is going to be a little hard to do that if my mouth is… occupied. But I’ll try_ ,” Harry hissed before sliding ever so slowly onto Draco’s cock. Draco let out a groan that came from the very pit of his stomach and made it’s way up to his throat and out of his mouth. Harry’s mouth was hot and wet and Merlin, what the _fuck_ was his tongue doing?

“Oh my God, how are you doing that?” Draco moaned quite loudly. Harry fought the urge to smirk as he pulled off slowly.

“ _Probably related to Parseltongue_ ,” Harry told him though he told him in Parseltongue so all Draco did was moan. Harry slipped back onto Draco’s cock, sucking and doing things with his tongue that he was actually quite impressed and proud that he could do. He felt Draco’s hand come down to grasp at his hair a moment later and Harry moaned when Draco gave a sharp tug. 

“Close,” Draco panted, his eyes shut tight, the hand that wasn’t in Harry’s hair pressing against the wall so hard that his fingertips were white. Harry then realized that, oh yes, he was hard too and he could come _with_ Draco if he just palmed himself through his trousers. So, he brought a hand down, rubbing the heel of his palm against his cock through the fabric of his boxers and his trousers. 

Harry didn’t really say much since he knew if he pulled off right then Draco would probably punch him. So he kept on sucking and doing all these tricks with his tongue that had Draco moaning and panting and _whining_ until finally his was coming with a long groan. 

Harry groaned with him, coming only moments after, hips bucking up into his hand as he rode out his orgasm, Draco doing the same. 

Harry finally pulled off when Draco was whimpering from oversensitivity. He sat back on his heels and let out a breath before adjusting, realizing that drying come in pants was not a pleasant feeling. He grabbed his wand and muttered a quick cleaning spell before standing up, facing a very debauched looking Draco whose eyes were still closed, throat bared, head against the wall.

“ _So it was good_?” Harry questioned and Draco groaned.

“As much as I hate to say it, you need to go back to English, I can’t, I can’t handle anymore of that,” Draco told Harry who smirked a bit. “I had no idea that you could do that,” Draco breathed out, still looking, sounding, and definitely dazed. Harry shrugged.

“Neither did I. Guess it comes with the perks of speaking Parseltongue,” he mused. Draco finally opened his eyes when he realized that Harry had also been hard and it would be quite rude if he were to completely ignore the fact. 

“Did you…?” he began. Harry nodded.

“I came when you came,” he told Draco who nodded.

“Right, good,” Draco said, taking a breath before looking at Harry. The two just stared for a moment before Harry smiled a little and then Draco couldn’t help but smile a little and then Draco had the overwhelming urge to kiss Harry so he did, pulling him forward and drinking in a long kiss. When they pulled apart, things should’ve been awkward, but they really weren’t. “When you were talking, what were you saying?” Draco inquired. Harry just smiled and placed a soft kiss to Draco’s lips.

“I’ll tell you. Not now, but eventually.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know what you guys thought!!! This was my first time even writing Parseltongue so hopefully I did well!!! Maybe you guys wanted more plot, maybe you wanted more smut, who knows, I just hope that you liked it :D Comments and feedback are lovely so feel free to leave one!! Thank you guys so so much for reading, I really appreciate it <333


End file.
